Paper Towns Two years later CH onetwo
by collarbone
Summary: /raises eyebrows


Paper Towns 2 Years later

Chapter 1

I got off the plane and stood on my tippy toes, my eyes oversewing the crowd. She

said she's be here. Margo promised me she would stay here and not move anymore.

She said she wanted to settle down. One thousand questions were running through my

head and then right before my eyes fell upon the most beautiful girl ever. Margo and

her dazzling eyes with her extravagant brown hair, my Margo. She smiled at me and I

practically melted. "Oh hey there Q, are you gonna stand there all day?" she

asked.

Her eyes were mocking me with a slight hint of sarcasm. I was lost for words. Two

years without her and suddenly there she was. If they ever made a book about what to

do when the girl of your dreams suddenly shows up after two years, I'd be the first

to buy it. I did a pretty bad job at showing her how overjoyed I felt. I didn't

sweep her off her feet and tell her she was beautiful. I didn't know what to do so

I hugged her. She smiled "Wow you're quiet" she said.

"Yeah it's great to see you too.. but why'd you leave?" I asked. This

question had been bothering me for some time now. Here I stood Quentin Jacobsen. I

may be skinny, yeah, but not anorexic. Not too weak but not buff either, green eyes

and brown hair. _Was I not good enough?_ I wondered. She didn't respond just

walked away and so I followed. She looked tired. "Look Q thanks for coming and

all, I won't leave again.. okay?" With that we got in her car and drove away.

You see I don't know a lot about Las Vegas, but it seemed like the place to be. It

also seemed like a place MARGO would want to live. Suddenly I'm hoping she'll

take me on an adventure. Here's the thing about Margo she loves mysteries so

much... she became one. "Q I'm surprised you haven't asked where we're

going" she said.

I chuckled "Honestly Margo I don't care where we go" I said.

"You're always better off when you're confident" she remarked. So we drove

and we drove and finally she handed me a note carefully folded and said "here's

the list of everything you'll be doing in the next month." I began to unfold it

and she playfully slapped my hand gently. "Jesus Christ Q don't open it yet!"

I looked at her "Okay Margo" I said.

"Look I'll explain everything tomorrow just wait." she responded faintly. She

looked tired and worn out but god she was beautiful. Eventually the car came to a

full stop and Margo got out of the car. There stood a small cottage only Margo could

look at with a gleam in her eyes. Of course as I got closer I saw the bright blue

"M" painted onto the doormat and I suddenly thought of when we broke into

Jase's car and beat it up spraying the same M on his window or when we broke into

Becca's house and put fish in her closet. She disturbed my thought and asked

"Want any coffee Q?"

"I'm fine, but thanks Margo" I said.

It was late at night. There was no clock around but you could tell from outside it

was at least ten at night. "I have to show you something" She said. Margo took

my hand and lead me to her back porch steps then sat down. I sat down with her.

"Look at those stars Q, they're gorgeous... and they aren't paper either, you

can't fake stars" she said. I looked up and she was right. They were beautiful.

We sat like that for god only knows how long. Till I woke up. Margo had her arm

around me and was fast asleep.

I held her till I fell back asleep. I knew I could stay this way forever. With her

in my arms. I felt happy. Something you don't buy, simply for the fact that it's

priceless.

Chapter 2

I woke up to the feel of Margo's arm shaking me awake. I peered out the window and realized it was still dark out. "Come one sleeping beauty, wake up!" Margo commanded. Groggly I sat up and looked Margo over. She was in a pair of track shorts and a tank top with flip flops on. "What time is it Margo?" I mumbled. "Early, we have to get going though I have stuff to do and places to go" she babbled on about some other stuff but I didn't pay much attention.

Some magical way I ended up in Las Vegas at three in the morning with Margo heading to the nearest god only knows what. "Alright you ready Q?" she asked. "yeah sure where are we going" I asked. "Well of course my darling Q we have to get our supplies first before we start the real mission... don't you remember?" she asked. I nodded and began to stare out the window. I got the same nervous twitch that I got the first time we had an adventure. I knew this was going to be one of those things that's edgy yet somehow you get high off the thrill of it.

I don't remember how we got here but it seemed like ages before Margo tapped my shoulder and said "We're at our first stop Q." I glanced out at the run down shack that apparently was our first stop. "No offense Margo but where the hell are we?" I asked. "Just follow me okay" she said. She got out of the car and walked to the front door. We entered. At the counter or if you call it that, was an old shaggy weathered man who looked like he was about seventy years old. He seemed to recognize Margo as soon as she walked through the door. "Oh hey there sweet pea" the old man says in a southern accent. I wonder how do you get an old guy like that in a place like Vegas? Only Margo would take me here. "Chuck is in the back my girl he'll get you all your "packages." The old man said with a slight emphasis on the work packages. Margo walks through to the back of the shack and apparently Chuck has our packages. A man about twenty three or so stands there. He has blonde hair blue eyes. He's wearing overalls and he looks uniformed for a place like this. "Margie" Chuck said and pulled her into a tight hug. She pulled back. "Chuck give me my stuff please" she said in a aggravated tone. He stumbled to get the box. He handed it over with a look a jealousy and stocked away. "Well isn't he pleasant" I remarked.

"Don't get full of yourself Q lets go" Margo said.

Margo drove us to what seemed like an abandoned office building.

"This is it" she said.

She opened the box and a note fell out reading.

MARGO'S SUPPLIES

1) dynamite

2) scuba gear

3) denture cream

4) stopwatch

5) eggs

6) tape recorder

7) spray paint

Also a note from Chuck was included.

Call me anytime you need anything.

I mean anything.

Love,

Chucky 3

I couldn't resist I laughed.

"Oh shut up Q the boy is out of his mind if he thinks I like him" she said.

With that she pulled out the scuba gear.


End file.
